What The Tide Pulls In And Out
by Live-Laugh-Love-SoWrite
Summary: I've been raped. I've been thrown out but I've been saved. What's it like living in a house of 6, with my mom? A total freak out when your looking after two, and then theres another two coming? NOT MINE, I'm only 14, but this is how's it's going down with me, Olivia Davenport. HIATUS ALMOST OVER
1. Found you

**A/N: Hi. This is my first Lab rats Fanfic so please no haterz but this is something I always say to my readers, I Love U Guyz! Please review and if you have the time, check out my Kickin'it story 'Girl in the Flight'. Reviews for that story would be awesome! Here's What The Tide Pulls In And Out.**

Olivia's Pov

It's so unfair...how everything has to come tumbling down on me. I should have never stayed with that jerk.

I slowly walked down the street pass a mansion which read Davenport Industries. My belly was huge with the little life laying inside me, ready to come out in a few days time but I knew in a few years time, my little girl would be asking questions about who her dad is.

Truth is, I was in love with this guy, I thought we had our future ready, I thought he was the one. He was about two years older than me so he treated me like I was his baby.

Talking about baby, little Jessie in here is kicking me like crazy, oww!

Anyway, back to the point. He was ready for stage 3 but I wasn't since I was and still am underage and also because I just didn't want to do it. He said for me to chill and calm down and that nothing would happen but look where I am now. He really had been playing me this whole time.

He was a player who went for girls, played them and toyed with their thoughts and minds to make them do it with him.

I'm not gonna lie though I hate to say, he is a good actor. Acting all lovey-dovey and mushy with me.

I carried on walking slowly as I approached the Davenport Industries drive way. Something about that name had made me come to a halt and made me sit down on the low wall.

The night had came already and I was ready for another night out in the darkness, alone, afraid. I was thrown out the minute my dad found out about me being pregnant three months ago.

I lived with him ever since him and mom broke up. I never wanted to live with him, he was always being drunk and his words always sounded slurred because of the alcohol.

My dad was more paler than my mom, he was a mixed kind of skin colour but still very light. Because of this, my brother (who I totally miss and haven't seen in a year) Leo came out dark like mom and I came out a bit darker than my dad but light. Most people call it mixed race or tanned.

I had begged mom to go and live with her new husband but she said that I couldn't come - still don't know the reason why - however she didn't know dad was secretly drinking and after mom left, the drinking came more known and dangerous to me. If only she knew what was going on...

I looked up at the mansion wishing I could have a place like that. I smiled slightly at the thought but then my expression went back to dull and lost.

My grey skinny jeans couldn't button up because of my belly but my long thin black jumper I had covered up the unbuttoned part and half of my thighs.

As I stared at the place in front of me, a few rain drops fell. That's just all I need. The rain slowly poured and after a few minutes, in became a heavy shower. I was getting soaked and I was shivering. This is mainly how I spent my nights, I'm lucky I haven't got killed yet. Maybe god believes in me and that I can raise this baby.

In the distance I heard light footsteps running in my direction. I shivered, thinking it was a robber or something like that.

Soon enough, the figure slowed down as he saw me sitting on the wall.

"What in the name, why are you sitting there on the wall getting soaked?" the young brunette haired boy asked me as if he knew me.

"I have no home" I replied simply.

"You remind me of someone" he told me.

"Tasha Davenport?" I asked.

"Yeah but how do you know her?" he asked, sitting on the wall next to me but still not noticing the belly I had.

I smiled slightly.

"She's my mom, I haven't seen her in a whole year" I explained.

"Really because you see that mansion in front of you, that's where she lives"

"Cool, my mom lives in a mansion but how do you know that?" I asked, eager to know.

"She's my step mom or in other words, my creators wife" he explained.

"What do you mean creat-"

"Nothing" he told me quickly, eyes wide.

"So, why are you staying out in the rain, go home. Your lucky you have one"

"Did Tasha throw you out?"

"No my dad did when he found out about this" I said as I stood up so he see how big my belly actually was.

He was shocked.

"Hey, helllloooo" I tried waking him up out of his stare.

It didn't work though so I sat down next to him again. I felt a pain strike through my back as I clapped in front of his face.

"How old are you?" was the first thing he said.

"I'm only 14" I told him, tears in my eyes knowing exactly what he was thinking.

The rain slowly calmed down but was still pouring.

"Come on, I need to get you inside" he told me, standing up.

"No, I can't! What will your family say if I go in?" I asked, standing up and facing him but sitting down when I felt another pain strike through my back.

"I don't know but I can't just leave you out here"

"Hey, I never got your name" I told him changing the subject. Yeah it was nice to be in a house once again but I can't just move in like that and mom would be totally shocked if she saw me like this.

"Oh, it's Chase, wait a minute, your trying to change the subject! Why?" he asked kneeling down so he could look me in the face.

"It's nice to be in a house once again but mom would totally be shocked if she saw me like this" I explained.

"Well weather you like it or not your coming with me. By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh, it's Olivia and no I'm not coming"

"Do you want to stay out here and soak because the rain is starting to come down hard again?"

"I've been doing this for 3 months"

"Your coming" he said his final words.

"Okay, okay" I told him.

"Come on then" he told me, standing up.

"I can't stand, whenever I do, a pain shoots through my back"

"I'll try to carry you" he suggested.

He grabbed my legs as I said

"Are you sure? You look a little weak, no offence" I told him, putting my hands up.

"Trust me, I'm stronger than I look" he said and lifted me up, holding me bridal style.

"Wow, your lighter than you look, especially with that baby in you stomach" he explained.

I just smiled back as he carried me to the door in the drive way. He used his elbow to pull the handle down as the door opened. I took a peep inside and saw my dream place.

Chase set me down on the floor as I hung onto his shoulder for support.

When everyone in the room turned around I hid behind Chase's back.

"Yo, who's the girl?" said the wall computer to Chase.

"Eddy, leave her alone, you can see she's not comfortable with all the attention she is getting" Chase waned the computer.

"Well she better be happy she's getting all the attention she is. I hardly get any around here" said Eddy.

"Chase, who's the girl behind your back?" I automatically remembered the voice. It was mom.

"Uhh, she's uhh" he looked to me for help, still hiding me.

I just shrugged signalling him to just tell her. What's the point of fighting, they were going to find out some time later and I've had enough fights in my life.

He caught the sign and stepped away to the side from me. I felt scared at what there reaction was so I looked down at the floor.

"Olivia?" mom asked walking to me.

"Yeah, here I am" I said, shy.

"What on earth happened to you! This is not the Olivia I know" she said angrily but hugging me.

"It's a long story mom to why I'm looking like this" I said, gesturing to my belly.

"I'm sorry but who's Olivia" said a man looking around moms age.

"You see Donald, this is my daughter over there who I haven't seen in a year" she told him.

"Who's Donald" I asked, copying what the man had said on purpose.

"He's my husband" mom told me.

"Why is her belly fat?" asked a tall young built guy around 16 years old holding a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries.

I frowned at what he said.

"What a nice thing to say to a girl, Adam" said a girl. Oh, so the boys name is Adam.

"I'm Bree, nice to meet you. Can we be BBF's?" she asked shaking my hand.

"Sure" I told her, weirded out.

"Leo" I said happily, holding my arms out.

"Livey" he said my nickname in the same tone holding his hands out too, smiling.

He ran and hugged me but because of my belly he ended up falling down to the ground.

"Well that never gets old" I said. I stepped back next to Chase and leaned on him, feeling the pain in my back again.

"Sooo, what are you doing here?" Donald asked me.

"Chase found me on the wall out side. I have no-where to live" I explained.

"What do you mean you have no-where to live?" mom asked.

"Dad kicked me out after he found out I was pregnant"

"Why would he do that?" mom asked.

"After you left, he began drinking, his words were always slurred and he always abused me"

"Oh my pour baby" mom said, hugging me again.

"You can stay with us but tomorrow you have a lot of explaining to do to your mother and I" Donald told me.

"Why you?" I asked.

"Because I'm your stepdad and I have a right to know. Chase, do you mind if Olivia sleeps with you tonight in your room since you two seem awfully close?" he asked Chase.

"Sure" Chase replied smiling at me.

Chase's Pov Bed Time.

I came out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth and saw Olivia sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't have no clothes" she told me simply.

"Here" I told her, grabbing a t-shirt out of my closet and some jogging bottoms.

"Thanks Chase, your the best friend I never had" she told me, slightly smiling and slowly walked into the bathroom because of her back.

As she changed, I sat down at the end of my bed and thought to myself. I wonder who the dad must be for her baby.

When she came out, I patted the place next to me. She came and sat down as she looked at me.

"Who's the dad for your little baby?" I asked.

"This guy named Christopher. He made me do it with him. He totally played me and left me after he found out I was pregnant" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Is she a boy or a girl?" I asked as I looked down at her stomach.

"It's a girl. I'm going to name her Jessie Maria Davenport, too bad she's going to be asking who her dad is in a few years time" she said, holding her belly underneath with one hand as her other hand rubbed the top.

"When's she due?"

"In three days"

I smiled as she smiled back.

"Hey, you know I won't mind raising that baby with you. You seem like a nice person" I told her ruffling her hair as she giggled.

"Thanks" she told me and gave me a hug.

She pulled back and stared at me as I stared at her.

"What?" she asked giggling.

"Nothing" I told her.

"No seriously, what? Are we doing a staring competition because I really want to do one?" she asked.

"We can tomorrow but right now you need to get some sleep before that beautiful face of yours looks wreaked" I told her as I saw a slight blush creep up onto her face.

"Thanks, you know, for everything"

"It's always welcome but why?"

"Every time someone would walk past me they would laugh and say mean things about me being so young and being like this. They would keep walking and not one person would even offer me a home or a place to say. I guess they all thought of me as a slut"

"Don't say that about yourself. I may have only known you for an hour and a bit but I already feel that I know you"

"Thanks, I appreciate it. I'm just lucky god gave me another chance to not mess up and I'm happy that he made you come along otherwise I'd still be out there now"

I smiled and reached for her hands. I held them in my hands as I stared at her.

"So. Your going to raise the baby with me?"

"I don't have a problem"

"I just can't stop saying thanks to you. What can I do in return?" she asked.

"Just be you. Don't let anything get in the way. Smile everyday and be proud to be raising little Jessie when she comes" I explained.

She smiled as she tilted her head leaning in and giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"Want me to return the favour?" I asked.

"Don't mind if you do" she said.

I tackled her on the bed gently because of her little kid inside. I traced a heart on her cheek and kissed her in the same spot. I kissed her again on the cheek but as I did she turned her head so I ended up kissing her on the lips.

I hovered over her after I pulled up.

"I don't want to hurt your little kid"

"Correction, our little kid"

I smiled.

"Let's get some sleep because tomorrow we have a lot of explaining to tell your mom and your stepdad"

She smiled slightly and laid straight in my Kings size bed.

I climbed next to her and wrapped my hands around her stomach as she laid facing me.

"Are you sure you want to raise this baby with me. What will everyone say?" she asked sounding afraid of the world. "I don't want to ruin your life" she added.

"Your not gonna ruin my life. I don't care what people say as long as you and baby Jess is happy" I explained.

She smiled and said one last thanks before she drifted of to sleep.

**A/N: There you have it. Chase and Olivia have a very good friendship that's turning out to be more romantic than you thought. Chapter 2 is going to be up as soon as I think I got a decent amount of reviews. If your reading this story, please review to tell me what you think. It won't hurt to even type a word.**

**Any way luv u guys and bii.**

**~Live-Laugh-Love-SoWrite**


	2. My Boy, My Girl

**A/N: Hi, i just thought ill update the next day so here is the second chapter. Hope you like it and thanks for the reviews. Some parts in this chapter is rated M but its nothing too bad. One mention of a swear word. Please review. Luv u guyz!**

Olivia's Pov

I slowly woke up to an aching pain running through my entire body. As I felt it go, I also felt some water running into my under-where. Oh no, this can't be good - I think my water broke!

I looked over to Chase who was sleeping hugging his pillow. I shook him a little but he didn't wake up. I ran my hands through his hair and when I was about to pull it, he told me "don't even try it" with his eyes still close.

"Okay but I had to wake you up"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because my water broke" I explained.

"What? I thought it was due in two more days?" he got up from his bed and went to his closet, opening it.

"She was supposed to but I think Jess wants to come out now!" I told him while he got a plaid blue top, some grey skinny jeans and hightops.

"I'll go get some jeans in a minute from Bree, you can wear your Jumper, it got washed last night" Chase said going into the bathroom changing. When he came out he left the room.

While I was waiting for Chase to come back, I quietly sung to myself.

"You can count on me like 1,2,3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4,3,2

And you'll be there

Cuz that's what friends are supposed

To do oh yeah"

I looked down at my belly having a dull look on my face. When this is all over, everything will be back to normal except from Jessie being here.

I heard the door open and Chase came through.

"Here" he gave me the skinny Jeans.

I went into the bathroom and pulled off the jogging bottoms I had on. I grabbed the skinny Jeans and pulled them on, I wish I could button them up. I left my t-shirt on because I needed my jumper from downstairs.

As I opened the door, Chase stood there holding my jumper.

I smiled and took it from him.

I went back into the bathroom and took of my t-shirt replacing it with my jumper, I'll wash later, now's not the time. When I took a step out of the bathroom, I felt a pain strike right down my back and into my stomach like someone had stabbed me there. I dropped to the ground in pain as Chase ran to my side.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"What does it look like? I think the baby really really wants to come out now!" I shouted.

"Can you stand?"

"Do you really think I can!" I snapped at him.

He looked a little taken back.

"Sorry, mood swings"

He nodded.

"Can you stay here for a minute while I go get Tasha and Davenport?"

"When you do, just remember if this baby comes out now, it's not going to look pretty"

He looked at me confused.

"Not the baby, where I'm sitting"

He left the room as quick as he could.

Chase's Pov

I ran across the hall and when I got to the stairs, I slid down the bannister since it was quicker than walking down the steps.

Tasha and Davenport were sat at the Kitchen Island and were talking but turned around and looked at me when I came.

"What's wrong Chase? You look like you just ate some Power Pellets, you better not have been touching those things?" Davenport asked.

"Nothing and no, I haven't been touching the Pellets"

"Well then whats the rush?" Tasha asked.

"Olivia's water broke and she's in a lot of pain that she can't get up!" I exclaimed.

They both stood up in shock.

"Tasha, your a mom, you know what to do" Davenport said as she elbowed him in the side.

"Your a step-dad and you have looked after 3 kids for all these years, what can't you do?" Tasha asked.

As they argued, they stopped when a scream was heard from upstairs and then my name was followed after.

"Chase, the babies coming now!" Olivia screamed.

"Were not going to make it to the hospital" Tasha informed. "Chase, go get Leo, Adam and Bree and tell them to go to your room. Donald, you go upstairs and comfort Olivia while I get the things for her" Tasha added.

I nodded in response and headed off to the Lab which I'm guessing Leo's there too.

Olivia's Pov

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and the door opened revealing my step-dad. I would have said something but I couldn't speak since the pain was suffocating me.

"Okay, just relax and breath in and out" he told me kneeling by my side rubbing my back soothingly.

I did as I was told breathing in out out but stopped when the pain hit me again.

"Your mothers coming just keep breathing in and out and don't think about the pain" he told me.

"Telling me to not think about the pain is just going to make me think about the pain even more, Davenport!" I snapped.

"Please, call me dad" he said smiled.

I silently said to my self, wtf!

"Oww" I cried out once again just as mom came rushing through the door with things in her hand.

"Okay Olivia, Chase is coming in a minute with Leo, Adam and Bree"

"Yeah, I don't think it's a good idea for Leo to watch me giving birth. I have a feeling he is going to pass out" I warned them.

"Whatever" mom said pulling down my jeans after laying a towel down underneath me.

"Are you sure you know how to do this mom?" I asked.

"I took a class about it in medical school for 2 years" she explained putting on some plastic gloves.

"Okay, you seem close s-" as mom began saying the guys came bursting through the door.

Woah, what's with all the commotion?" Adam asked.

"Can't you see she's having a baby?" Bree yelled at Adam. He shrugged.

"Who do you want to stay in here?" mom asked.

"Just you, dad and Chase, sorry Le-OWWWW!" as I said Leo's name I cried out in pain again.

"Cool. Leo can I call you Le-OWWWW?" Adam asked laughing but stopped when Bree elbowed him and Leo sent a death glare.

"That's okay Liv" Leo said to me as he, Bree and Adam walked out of the room.

Mom pulled off my pants. You know if you were me, you would understand how awkward this actually is!

As soon as dad, nah I prefer saying big D. Anyway as soon as he saw all the water coming out, he fainted.

"My bad, I was wrong when I said Leo was going to faint" I said casually.

"Okay, you seem close so PUSH!" she screamed the last word startling me.

I pushed once and I felt the worst pain yet come.

"I can't do this" I yelled, a few tears dropping down my face.

Chase came up to me and held my hand. Something about that made me believe I could do it.

"You can do it Liv" Chase told me.

"Okay, PUSH!" mom yelled once more.

I pushed once more and it felt like a rock was stuck inside of me.

I looked at Chase and he nodded as saying yes I could do it.

I pushed the final time and I felt everything feel better. I heard crying and straight away I knew it was my Jessie.

"It's a girl!" mom squealed cutting the unmbillical cord, laying a towel on my stomach and putting the baby there.

"Is she breathing alright?" Chase asked my mom.

"Perfect" mom replied simply as she wrapped my girl around in the towel and handed her over to me.

"Your going to feel sore for a few days but it will go" mom assured me. I nodded as I looked and smiled at my baby girl.

"Who's going to help you raise the baby other than me?" mom asked me picking up my jeans.

"Well, me and Chase have talked and he has asked to help me raise the baby with me" I explained.

As soon as I said that, big D regained conscious and said

"Chase, your 14. You are not going to raise this baby" I frowned sadly as a tear escaped her eye.

"Donald!" Tasha exclaimed.

"That's right. I am 14 and I think I'm old enough to make a decision like this" Chase explained.

I smiled. That's my Chase.

"Donald, you gotta be more suportive" Tasha said right when I cried out in pain again.

"What is it honey?" mom asked.

"I don't know, it feels like there's another baby coming" I said shocked.

"There's another what?" mom said shocked as well.

She kneeled down again and told me to push. I pushed as hard as I could and after two pushes came out another baby crying.

"Well that explained why your belly was so big" Chase said. I shot him a glare and in return he put his hands up in defence.

"This time it's a boy" mom squealed again.

She cut the umbilical cord again and took a spare towel wrapping my baby boy in it and giving him to Chase.

"I hope that's the last one" I exclaimed.

"Actually it's not" mom said.

"What!" I said sitting up a little bit.

"I mean I have one too in my belly" she announced looking up to Davenport who hovered over her, mouth wide open.

"Donald, you may want to close your mouth a little" mom said looking back at me.

"I'll go ask Bree for some new clothes for you" Chase said getting up handing mom my little boy.

Chase's Pov

As I opened the door, a lot of questions were thrown at me by Bree.

"Is it a girl or a boy? Is Olivia okay? What is she doing now?" I had to cover her mouth for her to be quiet.

"I'll answer your questions later Bree but right now I need some clothes for her"

"Okay, come with me" Bree led me to her room.

"Here's a pair of white skinny jeans, a gold belt, a low shoulder yellow top and some sandals. Your supposed to tuck the ends of the top into the jeans to make the belt show" Bree explained, handing me the items.

"Yeah, I think Olivia would already know that" I said.

"And im guessing she needs these" Bree said opening her draw and handing me a bra and some under-where.

"This is so awkward" I said to mostly to myself.

"Thanks" I thanked Bree and left her room as she followed me behind.

Olivia's Pov

Mom and big-D left the room to give me some privacy with my babies as I talked to them.

"Hi my little girl. I'm gonna name you Jessie Maria Davenport and what should I name you my little boy" I tapped him on the nose just as the door opened.

"Here, Bree gave me these clothes. Also your mom said you need to go to the hospital soon to check up on the babies" Chase explained.

I smiled.

"Hey, before I change, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"You just did" he said as he sat down next to me on the bed and laughed.

I gave a weak smile since I was exhausted.

"No, seriously, I want to ask you something"

"Go on"

"Do you really want to raise these babies with me? This is a big thing and I need to know if your sure"

"What do you want me to do to prove to you I want to raise these babies?"

I thought for a second.

"Go outside your room and scream to the whole house that your raising these little babies with me" I said with a smug look on my face.

"I'm not doing that, can't you just believe me?" he asked.

"That's good enough, can you look after the babies while I change?" I asked, placing the babies on the bed.

"Sure"

As I slowly got up he dragged me back carefully, turned me around and looked at me.

"What?" I asked confused with a smile on my face.

"Come here" he said, pulling me onto me onto his lap sitting me down.

He looked up at me and kissed me as fell ontop of him, landing us flat on the bed.

I pulled away and said

"Thanks" and smiled walking into the bathroom with Bree's clothes.

**A/N: You didn't expect Olivia to have two babies, a boy and a girl. Did you? I'll Update soon, remember to review and check out my kickin it story Girl in the Flight and review on that story too.**

**Luv u guyz**

**~Live-Laugh-Love-SoWrite**


	3. Falling From Cloud Nine

**A/N: Chapter 3 everyone! I worked extreamely hard on this chapter and its by far the longest yet. Theres a lot of Drama, tears and sadness but, oh well. Please review, i love you guyz more than you know. Again i say check out my kickin it story girl in the flight and review on that story two. Chapter 7 will be up for that story either tomorrow or the day after and this story im definately updating tomorrow.**

Olivia's Pov

"MOM!" I yelled from Chase's room.

I was offered a room but I decided if I was going to raise my babies with Chase, may as well share the room. I had just came back from the hospital and was extremely exhausted. I don't know where Chase was but my babies where crying like hell.

"MOM!" I screamed once again as she came bursting through the door.

"What is it honey?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"I don't know how to stop a baby from crying." I honestly told her, showing her the babies who screamed their guts off.

"Oh, come on, you have got to be kidding me. You must of learned something." she laughed over the babies crying, walking further into the room.

I shook my head from side to side, my head down slightly ashamed.

"You seriously haven't learned anything?" she asked, the smile on her face disappearing and the sound of the babies making it slightly hard to hear.

All I did was kept my head low because I felt ashamed.

"Did you ever think of learning something?"

"Yeah but I never had the help to learn how to do these things before the babies arrived." I explained feeling guilty.

"When did you last feed them?" she asked.

"I haven't fed them yet." I replied.

"Feed them!" she ushered me to grab one of the babies.

I picked up Jessie and pulled up my yellow vest. I had changed my top after I came back from the hospital because it was itchy as hell. Wrong choice of top Bree!

I pulled down the top of my bra and placed Jess in the position she need to be in.

"Yeah, like that. See, you do know how to do something." mom told me as baby Jess sucked hard on one of my breast.

"This feels weird." I explained.

"Yeah, it does but you get used to it. I'm going to get Chase to feed the other baby with the bottle of milk beside you." she told me, just about to leave when I pulled her back with my free hand.

"Why can't you do it?" I asked.

"Because Chase needs to learn how to do this if he is going to raise these babies with you. Heck, he's been raised in a Lab his entire life, I doubt he'll know how to do anything." after she finished she put both her hands over her mouth and I knew why.

"What do you mean Lab?" I asked, standing up, Jessie still drinking from me.

Mom pulled me back down just as my other baby started crying again.

"I'm going to go now." mom nervously said and left the room.

I stood up, picked up my other little baby and shushed him. I held Jessie in the other hand, still breast feeding her while I picked up the bottle of milk and quietly left the room planing on following mom. That's what I did.

She walked down the hall and turned left as I followed her.

I waited by the side of the wall as a secret lift appeared on the wall after she pressed a button.

She got in the lift and left. After she went and the lift disappeared behind the wall again. I pressed the same button as the lift reappeared.

"Awesome!" I quietly said as I got in the lift.

As the door shut, I winced out in pain as Jess sucked on my breast wrong.

"Jessie!" I whispered yelled, hoping no-one would here.

Though Jessie's only 2 hours old, she must have understood me. Wierd little baby. She kept sucking.

My top was still up and my bra was still down (both breast showing) but if any one saw me, I really wouldn't give one care in the world. It's natural!

The lift landed on a lower floor -I'm guessing beneath the mansion- and the doors opened.

There in front of me were huge yellow barrels with I don't know what contained in it.

I walked forward, seeing two huge metal doors and as I stepped near them and Eddy appeared on the wall computer screen.

"Uh, uh, uh. Your not getting in." he told me.

"Eddy, open the door now!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, okay" and he opened the doors revealing a Lab.

"What in the name?" I asked everyone in the Lab, looking around at the place.

"Err, do you mind putting your top down?" Leo asked gesturing to my tank top.

"Get used to it" I snapped.

He stepped back a little, startled.

"Sorry, I'm tierd and with these babies being awake, I just can't sleep." I apologised feeling guilty because I snapped at Leo.

"That's okay Liv" he told me.

Chase walked up to me in a kind of suit.

"Why are you here?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, why are you here?" Donald asked, standing behind Chase.

"Following mom who accidentally told me about Chase being raised in a Lab for his whole life." I explained to my 'dad'.

"Tasha!" Donald shouted while mom just smiled awkwardly.

Chase took our baby boy from me since he could see I was struggling.

"I guess your in our secret now." Bree told me.

"What secret?" I asked.

"Yeah, she can just find out." dad said. "Okay guys, training over, you can go back to you silly shenanigans" he added, looking more towards Adam who put his hands up in defence.

Everyone left the room except from Leo and Chase.

Jessie coughed slightly, chocking on milk so I pulled her away from my breast and held her up on my shoulder, patting her back. I put her on my shoulder and patted her back, burping her.

"I know the girls named Jessie but what's the boy's name?" Leo asked, leaning on the counter.

I looked at Chase and we both shrugged.

"You still don't have a name?" he asked.

"Do you wanna name it?" Chase asked Leo.

"Okay" Leo said happily coming up to us.

"Can we call him Bat-Man?"

"No." I said.

"Spiderman?"

"No!" I said getting annoyed,

"Any superhero?"

"No" I said once more.

"How about plain old simple Jack?" he asked walking away sad.

I walked up to him, pulling my bra up and pulling down my top.

I rubbed his back as Chase walked up to me with Jack in his hands.

"Great name." I said.

"Thanks Olivia" he got up and left the Lab leaving me and Chase alone.

As I stood there (Jessie in my arms) a tear dropped down my face.

Chase's smile on his face faded as he saw this.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I, I just... I don't know, I guess all the tears in me have builded up and I'm letting it all out now." I lied.

Chase took Jessie from me and held her with Jack.

"It's good to let it all out but I know your lying. What's the real reason?"

"I can't tell you" I said and sat down on the high counter.

Chase gave me Jack and with his free hand, he placed it on my thigh, rubbing it soothingly.

"You can tell me anything." he said through honest eyes.

I looked up at him and smiled a bit. Jessie and Chase looked so alike though he wasn't the father.

"It's just that...why do you want to be with me? You have your life so stop wasting it on mine. It's my fault why I got into this mess. I should have listened to my old friend back home when she told me that guy was evil and only used girls but I ignored her and went off with him. I'm no use to the world. God should have killed me already."

Chase looked at me sadly.

"Don't say that. Your not dead because you were ment to live. I want to be with you, something told me that I knew you were the one for me and not following my heart would have been wrong" Chase looked at me and used his hand to bring my head up when it was low.

"Thanks Chase, you truly are my saviour" I said getting up about to leave when Jack started crying.

"Chase, do you mind feeding Jack. I'll take Jessie upstairs. She looks tierd and so am I." I told him.

He swapped babies as I gave him the bottle of milk and he followed me upstairs into his room.

"Sweet dreams" he told me.

He gave me a kiss on the forehead and left the room with Jack in his hands.

Time skip...

I woke up to the sound of the laughing. I couldn't sleep properly at all since I felt really uncomfortable so I got up, giving up on sleep.

Jess was fast asleep on the middle of the bed so I quietly got up, careful not to wake her.

I slipped through the door and walked downstairs. The sound of glass breaking and a gun bullet ran through the house as stepped on the last step. Something big and bulky followed after and hit me on the side.

Chase (who had changed out of his training suit) and Adam who were in the kitchen ran up to me.

Chase gave Adam Jack and asked me

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head as in no.

"Can you get my mom?!" I yelled at Adam.

He nodded giving Chase back baby Jack.

I put my hand on the side where the big bulky object had gone and I felt a lot of blood.

"Your bleeding a lot!" Chase screamed.

"The pain..." my eyes became heavy as I felt like giving out.

"Olive, stay with me" he said loud but to me it was like he was almost whispering.

Out of the corner of my half closed eyes I saw my mom come up to me holding Davenports hand.

"What's wrong?" Davenport asked.

"The pain" I whispered.

"What pain?" my mom asked.

I slowly motioned to my bleeding side and she gasped.

"Bullet..." I whispered.

My head became dizzy and I was seeing three of everything.

"Chase..." I whispered once more before I blacked out and the last thing I heard was Chase shouting my name and calling for help.

How could I possibly fall from bright cloud nine to dark cloud one in only a few hours?

Chase's Pov (Hospital waiting area)

I sat in the hospital, my fingers tapping on my laps. The feeling of not knowing if Olivia was alright or not just made me scared witless.

"Chase, chill man. Everything is going to be alright" Adam put a caring hand on my shoulder.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"The thing is I don't know" Adam replied smiling. Bree hit him hard on the arm for saying that and when I say hard, I mean hard.

Bree got up from her original seat and sat down in the unoccupied space next to me, grabbing my right hand and holding it with both of hers.

"Chase, Olive's a fighter. She can get through this. She's worth a million bullets, she will live. She was ment to live. She may not be bionic like us, but she's just like it. She's strong compared to any girl her age, look what she has been through. Babies, heartbreaks, lies, the truth, pain, dishonesty, loosing the nice father she once had for him to be replaced with the evil version, but look where it lead her too. You, us, she's a fighter, every pain hurts but one pain that truly hurts is love and that hole in her heart was healed because of you. Believe in her." Bree explained.

Every word I heard, all the words were true. She was right, Olivia is a fighter just like us, she was ment to be alive and ment to face and fight the world.

I hugged Bree as a tear rolled down my face. Haha, go ahead, laugh, the bionic boy is crying. So I'm bionic, I still have feelings.

"Go on Chase, let it all out" Bree told me, rubbing my back.

"Thanks Bree, I don't know what I would do without a sister like you" I thanked her.

In response she hugged me tighter.

After a few minutes, a nurse walked in.

"Olivia Davenport, child of Tasha and Donald Davenport?" asked the nurse.

"That's us" said Davenport holding Jessie in his arms.

"Good and bad news" she said as I listened up a bit more.

"What is it?" Davenport asked.

"Good or bad news first?" she asked.

"Good" said Tasha with a straight look on her face holding Jack in her arms.

"Okay, good news is the bullets out and everythings okay"

I sighed in relief.

"Bad news is she is having breathing problems because the bullet went pretty close to her lungs and she has slight memory lost of things that have recently happened in the last 24 hours since some of the blood flooded parts of her brain because she was not up straight when she went unconscious. The bleeding stopped though and in about a months time she will be as good as new" explained the nurse.

"Thank you for all your help, one more thing, when do we get to see Olivia?" Tasha asked.

"Right now she needs rest, unfortunately, she hasn't been getting enough sleep lately but you can see her in about three hours time"

"Thank you" Davenport thanked as the nurse said your welcome on the way out of the waiting room.

Bree looked at me with knowing eyes.

"I told you she will get through it. Don't forget she's as strong as Adam, you and I put together" Bree told me once more.

I smiled a little bit and gave her a short hug just as Jack started crying.

"Chase, do you mind passing me a bottle of milk from Bree's bag.

"Sur-" I began when Bree cut me off.

"You put milk in my bag?! Now everyones going to think I'm some slut who has-" she quickly covered her mouth realising what she had just called Olivia. Thank god no one else was in the waiting room apart from the us and the rest of the Davenports.

She looked at me with sorry eyes but I just stood up and ran out of the waiting room. I heard Bree calling me from the room but that just made me run faster. As I reached the entrance to the hospital, I ran out and stopped at a tree sitting down.

Shortly after I heard running footsteps and saw a whizz before Bree slowed down in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked, venom in my voice. Avoiding eye contact.

"I want to apologise. I didn't realise what I had said until I said it. I'm sorry, if anyone's a slut, it's me"

Though I was angry, I still felt that brotherly love for her.

"Don't call yourself that!" I said, still angry at her and still not looking up at her.

"Chase, please look at me" she pleaded. I refused.

"Please?" she pleaded once more.

The look in my eyes softened and I slowly pulled my head to look up at her. I saw the tears in her eyes and felt like the worst brother ever.

"Bree, yeah I'm mad at you but your no slut"

"I am" she told me, a tear streaming down her face.

"What do you mean?" I asked, completely confused which is not me.

"Chase, please don't tell anyone this. Not Adam, not Leo, not Olivia, not Tasha and please don't tell Davenport, he will kill me for this" she asked, tears streaming down her face.

Seeing her cry made me feel terrible. Last time I checked, you do NOT make your sister cry.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Ethan...I...d-did it...and now I'm... I'm sorry, I can't get my words out" she put her head down in shame.

I pulled her into a hug as she cried into my neck.

"Just calm down and breath, now continue" I calmed her.

She pulled back from the hug and sat down in front of me. I looked at her with caring eyes and that seemed to make her calm down.

"Ethan and I kinda got lost in the moment when I went to his house. I messed up badly and now...now I'm pregnant" she said, head held down in shame but she quickly pulled it up.

"You can not tell Davenport, he would ground me for life" she pleaded, a few tears running down her face.

"Chase doesn't have to tell me"

Bree and I turned around to be met face to face with Davenport.

"How much of that did you here?" Bree asked shocked, wiping the tears on her face away.

"Right from the point where you told Chase not to tell anyone up until the point that your PREGNANT!" he shouted.

We were taken aback.

"Bree, I didn't create you to go around with boys, in there houses and getting yourself like this. I created you to complete missions until you are ready to leave the house. It's bad enough we have already two babies in the house, another one is coming and now there's a fourth. How many babies are gonna be living in the house?" he asked.

I stood up handing Bree my hand so she could stand up.

"Like you just said, 4 babies" Bree said trying to lighten the situation.

"I know how much. How long are you?" Davenoort asked.

"E-eleven weeks" Bree answered with a slight stutter.

"Good, we still have time to get an abortion" Davenport said his final words before he started to walk towards the entrance of the hospital.

Bree's Pov

"What do you mean I'm getting an abortion?" I asked following Davenport, Chase beside me.

"I mean your not having that baby. It will just cause a stop in your training and missions" he carried on walking.

"A few missions without me won't hurt. The saying is 2 is better than 1 not 3 is better than 2" I explained.

Davenport stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at me.

"Ever heard the saying 1's solo, 2's a pair and 3's a team?!"

I shook my head as in no.

"Well there's your answer, no baby!" he carried on walking.

"Bree" Chase warned me as he saw the fire burning in my eyes and the lava boiling up inside me.

That didn't stop me.

"That's it! So what if I'm 14? It's my choice to do what I want in life. I'm not getting an abortion and your not stopping me from having this baby!" I screamed.

Davenport stopped once again with a sorry look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Bree but that's how it's going to have to be" he told me.

Tears streamed down my face as I watched him walk off.

Chase rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry Bree" Chase apologised and walked off following Davenport.

**A/N: Yeah, a lot of sadness but I hope you review cuz next chaps up tomorrow. Lov u guys.**

**~Live-Laugh-Love-SoWrite**


	4. A Family, OUR Family

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. I hope you suprise me with this chapter aswell. This chapter I didn't have that much time to do it but I promised to update today so I did. Remember to check out Girl in the Flight: Kickin'it and I love you guys! Im updating my kickin'it story tomorrow and this story tomorrow, maybe.**

Bree's Pov

I couldn't take it no-more, I just wanted it to all end. The words, the truth. You would be hearing this from Olivia but no, it's me.

After Chase left I broke down in tears. Tears for my baby, tears for me, tears for my baby's father. After Ethan found out about my baby, he stuck around me for a bit but 6 weeks into the pregnancy, he left me for another girl. What a jerk! Why make love if your going to leave me?! It doesn't make sense.

Every few minutes some boys and girls, sometimes adults would come up to me and see if I was okay but I kindly shooed them off.

I stood up after being on the ground for 20 minutes and ran to the middle of the grass.

"Why does falling from cloud 9 hurt so badly?" I shouted to the world.

I received a few glances and glares from people near me but right now, I couldn't care less.

I fell to the ground exhausted and layed a hand on my stomach. My baby bump made me smile but a few tears still escaped my red swollen eyes.

"If only I was a princess" I whispered to myself, tears falling down my face faster than other recent tears.

"I'm so sorry to do this my baby" I said to the human inside of me.

I stood up, not thinking this through. I walked over to a nearby bridge and stood next to the wall watching the cars drive past me underneath.

"I'm so so sorry baby" I said once more to my baby.

I climbed up on the wall and inhaled.

A few people walking past me looked at me like I was crazy and stood there staring but really, there was nothing to care about.

I leaned and just as I was about to dive and die, I felt a hand pull me back by the arm and catch me bridal style.

I looked up to be meeted with Chase's worried eyes.

I didn't say a word but closed my eyes and felt myself drifting off.

Chase's Pov.

What was Bree doing, trying to commit suicide? I looked at her and saw her inhale. Of course she was trying to commit suicide! I ran as fast as humanly possible and pulled Bree back with one of my hands just as she was about to jump.

She landed in my arms bridal style and looked at me. Her eyes were all red and puffy as if she had been crying for hours on end but I'm guess it was only about 15 or 20 minutes.

She looked pale and tired as she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep in my arms.

I'll admit, what Davenport said was actually hurtful and sad. She must have took it way too personally.

What I did next was put her down. I was seeing if she could stand up as she was still half awake. Automatically she fell in my arms and went to sleep.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her all the way to the hospital waiting area. As I entered the room, Leo stood up.

"What happened to Bree?" he asked as Tasha and Davenport looked up from what they were doing.

"You don't want to know" I told Leo, hurt in my voice.

Bree couldn't of possibly wanted to kill herself and her baby because of an abortion. I sent her down in the chair next to mine and then I sat down next to her, letting her head rest on my shoulder.

"Chase what happened?" Davenport asked.

"What happened?" I repeated after him, venom in my voice.

"What happened is because you gave no other option for Bree than to get an abortion, she took it personally and almost committed suicide by jumping off a bridge with cars underneath!" I explained.

"Bree has a baby?" Tasha asked shocked.

"No then, she doesn't" Leo said sarcastically.

"I have no other choice" Davenport said.

"Yes you do, so what when Bree gets a big she can't come on missions, she can still be there to help tell us what to do through an earpiece. So what when she's not going to have time for missions when her baby arrives, I'm sure she will figure something out" I explained.

"And who's the father?" Davenport asked.

"I don't know, ask Bree but I'm guessing it's Ethan but he's with some other girl now"

"I'll think about it" Davenport said returning back to his laptop.

Olivia's Pov

I woke up to a cold air brushing across my face. The chill sent shivers across my body. I slowly opened my eyes, bright lights filled the room. I looked around but I didn't know where I was.

"Oh goodie, your awake, now your friends can see you" said a nurse in a white dress.

Friends, what friends do I have. All I remember is me living on the street with my baby in my stomach. Do I have amnesia? I can't have amnesia, I remember almost everything.

I tried to sit up but an aweful pain ran through my side as if my ribs were being broken.

"Oh no honey, you can't do that" the nurse told me.

"Where am I? What friends?" I asked.

"Your in the hospital. And your friends. I believe there names are Bree, Adam, Leo and Chase" she told me.

None of the names ringed a bell except from the name Chase. It sounded very familiar.

"How comes I don't remember the others but Chase?" I asked.

"You have 24 hour amnesia, you lost your memory of everything that has happened in the last 24 hours but hour by hour, you will remember the most important things and people and in about 24 hours, you will remember everything important or not, so it's nothing major"

"Where are my parents?" I asked thinking about my horrible drunk father.

"There coming up with the others right now" she told me as she left the room.

I heard faint footsteps in the distance which became louder. The door opened revealing two adults, 4 teenagers and two sleeping babies.

None of the, I remembered but my mom and the brunette haired boy, Chase.

"Chasey!" I said happily, streaching my arms out wanting a hug, ignoring the pain in my side.

He walked over to me and gave me a hug as I smiled. I missed his vanilla mixed with mint scent. I missed his smile but yet it only seemed like a few hours.

When he pulled away I looked at the man beside mom.

"Your not my dad" I stated confused.

"No, he's your step-dad. Your old dad is mean" mom told me like I was only 6.

"Yay, daddy" I said happily reaching out my arms for a hug from him.

Why was I acting like a 6 year old? Must be some side affects from the bullet from when I got shot. I got shot?! I guess the nurse was right when she said that I will remember the important things first.

Dad walked up to me and gave me a hug, Chase standing out of his way.

"How comes she is acting all bubbly like a 5 year old?" Adam asked mom.

"Probably side effects from the bullet" I herd her reply.

Mom walked up to me holding 2 babies.

"These are your babies, Jack and Jessie" she said giving them to me.

"I had babies?" I asked confused.

She nodded.

"I had babies, awesome!" I said, smiling.

"Who's the father?" I asked.

"Chase is" said a boy who I'm guessing is Leo.

"How comes I forgot that but remembered Chase?" I asked but no-one replied.

I looked up at a girl who I think was named Bree. She wasn't so happy, she was the only one who hadn't said anything to me or anyone yet.

"Gravity hurts, I'm going to get some air" I herd her faintly say before leaving.

Bree's Pov

Why should I be in a room full of happiness when I'm the complete opposite. I walked out of the hospital and sat down on a nearby bench.

A tear fell down my face. I don't want an abortion. I sat down crying for a few minutes before I heard footsteps so I looked up to be met with Davenport.

He walked around the bench and sat down next to me.

"What?" I asked, sad.

"I've been thinking...if having the baby makes you happy, then you don't need an abortion" he told me. I didn't jump once with excitement though.

"How do I know your not saying that so I won't try to commit suicide?"

"Listen" he said grabbing my hands.

"It's not because of that, it's because your you. Your standing up for yourself and your baby, you don't want anything to get in the way, that's all a mom could be for their kids, a true protecter"

I looked up at him with a straight look on my face.

"Sure I don't want to be known as the father with two daughters who had babies at fourteen, but I also don't want to be know as the mean father who made one of his daughters get an abortion" he added as he let go of my hands.

He got up and looked at me once more.

"No abortion" he said with a short smile.

Just as he began walking away from me, I ran to him and gave him a huge hug. Sure he was taken aback but he returned the hug.

"Thanks Davenport" I thanked still hugging him.

"Your my daughter, call me dad" he said pulling away from the hug.

I smiled brightly.

"Thanks dad"

He smiled as well.

"Come, I think Olivia wants to see you" he told me, grabbing my hand and walking with me.

I miss these father daughter moments honestly.

Olivia's Pov

Everyone had left the room so Chase, the babies and I could be left alone.

"Do you know who shot that bullet?" Chase asked.

"Not that I know of" I replied.

"Any thoughts or memories?"

"No" I said.

"Think hard, something must come across your mind" he told me.

I thought for a minute or so and these horrible memories flashed through my mind. I all of a sudden felt dizzy and weak. I looked up at the door and saw the man who did it all to me.

"Look, Chase, he's at the door" I told him.

Chase turned his head around and his face was soon replaced with confusion.

"There's no-one at the door" he told me.

"Yes there is, Chase he's coming through the door" I put my hands up shielding my face.

"There's no-one coming through the door" he told me.

I felt even more dizzy and my vision was slightly blurred. Coldness took over me as the world became darker. I was struggling to breath as the man walked up to me. He had a knife in his hand, aiming at me. I shuffled over, closer to the chair beside me where Chase was sitting with my babies.

"What do you want?" I asked the person, a tear dropping down my face.

"Are you okay?" I faintly heard Chase ask me.

"For you and your babies to be dead. If you tell anyone I will kill you. I have a little revenge in store for you, this is what you get for getting pregnant!" he told me, voice husky and rough.

"Leave me alone, you can't tell me what to do, your a ghost anyway!" I screamed.

He came closer, knife in hand as I shuffled over a bit more, practically leaning on my boyfriend.

Chase looked up to where my...no, I refuse to say it. He looked up to where the man was standing but then he turned to me as the shadow disappeared.

"There's no-one there and why are you acting so weird?" he asked at the same time I heard a voice calling my name.

My vision blurred into darkness as the calling became louder. I opened my eyes, sweat was pouring down my face and my heart thumping so fast it could be possible to hear it from across the room.

"What happened?" I asked everyone in the room.

"After Bree left, you fell unconscious. Bree's back now, so if you want to say anything?" mom told me.

"No, I'm good" I told her.

"Were going to go back to the waiting room to give you some space" Dad told me.

I little smile appeared on my face as they all left.

"Wait Bree, stay here with Chase and I" I called out to Bree who was just leaving.

She walked up to me and sat down on my bed.

"Bree, who's the father of your baby?" I asked.

"Ethan was but he left me for another girl 6 weeks into the pregnancy"

My smile faded as I looked at Chase then back at Bree.

"Who's going to help you then?" I asked.

"I could ask Adam" she told me.

"I am not raising a baby!" Adam said through the door.

"I guess that option is off" Bree said, head down in sadness.

"I'll help, I'm sure Chase won't mind either" I said looking at Chase.

He didn't reply.

"Right?" I asked Chase.

He still didn't reply as Bree just looked plain sad.

"Right?!" I asked once more, my voice slightly raised.

"S-sure" he replied.

"You guys are the best. I don't have a clue what I would do without you to, especially you Olivia"

"At least god knows you and I tried seeing the bright side, though we haven't claimed it all, we have each other and that's all we need" I told her.

Chase, Bree and I smiled at each other and came into a big hug.

Who needs darkness? Who needs lies? Who needs to burn in flames? Who needs cloud 9 to live? No-one. What we need is family.

**A/N: Review, I'll love what y'all say and no I'm not from the country, lol! I hoped you like this chapter, warning: the next chapter will be a time skip for about 2 months. Wasn't much of a warning was it, no I didn't think so. Any way I love you guys and thank you SO much for the reviews on the last chapter.**

**~Live-Laugh-Love-SoWrite**


	5. FIGHT!

**A/N: I'm so sorry about this chapter, it's not my best and it's the shortest as well so im sorry. I may not update this tomorrow (MAY) so im sorry for that aswell. Im on Hiatus for my kickin it story Girl In The Flight for about a week or two.(Sorry). With school coming up im not going to have enough time to update three stories a day but ill try. Review please, love you guyz!**

Olivia's Pov

Two months have gone by, I'm out of the hospital and I started Mission Creek High School with Adam, Bree, Leo and Chase. Since there's no time for me to look after Chase and I's babies, mom and dad offered to help look after them.

"Hey guys, look, Principle Perry's hosting the Girls One Day Sing-Off again" Bree squealed pointing to a poster as we continued walking down the hall.

"I love watching the Sing-Off!" Leo said dreamily, staring of to space.

"Why do you even watch it?" Adam asked Leo.

"Because theres hot girls singing and dancing. Perfect time to check 'em out!" Leo replied, a huge smile plastered across his face.

"Leo, you are so disgusting" Bree told him as I walked of in a seprate way to my locker, Chase following me behind.

"Hey, why don't you sing in the Sing-Off?" Chase asked, sliding his arms around my waist from behind and pulling me back a little.

"Yeeeaaah, I don't think so" I told him, dragging the 'Yeah' as I did my locker combination.

I threw my books into my locker and grabbed my binder and Art book, slamming the door shut.

"Why not?" Chase asked as I turned around in his arms, hands still on my waist.

"Because, I'm a mom and everyone knows that. It's embarrassing enough to be known as the 14 year old girl who gave birth to two and going up on stage being humiliated is not on the list" I told him, staring into his pure green eyes.

"Well going up on stage and being humiliated only makes you stronger and you have an awesome voice" he told me through sincere eyes.

He brought his hands up a little pulling me closer to him.

"Well I'm not performing. You can try to make me but I'm not going to. Besides, who wants to see a hideous troll like me perform in a world of better looking people?" I asked him.

"Olivia, don't call yourself ugly, your beautiful" Chase told me.

I blushed slightly and looked down at my grey high-tops. They almost matched the ones Chase was wearing.

"You may be a mom but your a strong one. Your the heart and soul to everything here, your better than all those people who laugh and make fun of you. Your that shooting star in the night sky" he told me, letting go of my sides and rubbing my left arm soothingly.

"Thanks honey" I told him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"What class do you have next?" I asked as I followed my boyfriend to his locker where he threw his maths books in.

"Gym, you?" he asked shutting his locker door.

"Art. At least it's the last lesson of the day so I'll be at my locker when you come out. Meet me there" I smiled.

"Okay Olive" he told me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

When he pulled back, I bit my lip.

"Love you" I told him.

"Love you too" he repeated walking in the other direction.

I walked down the hall reading the rooms I passed. I eventually came across the art room and I entered it. Papers were flying everywhere, pens and pencils were scattered across the floor and 3 people were knocked out, laying on the floor.

The teacher (Miss. Heart) was asleep in her chair as two boys -Aaron and Drake- wrapped her up with toilet paper.

As I stepped foot in the class room, Karly Knight jumped out of her chair and stood on her desk.

"Look who's at the door, it's Miss Olivia I'm 14 and gave birth to two babies Davenport" she yelled to the classroom.

All the teenagers stopped what they were doing and looked at me including Aaron and Drake. They all began laughing and throwing paper balls at me.

I put my hood over my head as I squeezed through the crowd of obnoxious teenagers keeping my head down. I spotted an empty seat way at the back so I walked over to in and went to sit down but Jade Collins knocked me off the seat.

All of my things dropped onto the floor and papers flew out of my binders. One important paper fell out but Jade picked it up. She stood up from her seat and yelled out to the class gaining there attention.

"Look what dropped out of mommy's binder. It shows who the recent father was and who is now looking after the babies with her"

My blood was boiling with anger. I tried reaching the paper but she held it high reading it out loud.

"The recent father of her babies was Christopher Green" Jade shouted to the class.

Christopher stood up embarrassed. He had art with me.

"I can't believe you had sex with this slut!" Jade said laughing.

In return, Christopher ran out of the class room, tripping over a chair on the floor. Everyone laughed at him but my face stayed straight.

"Apparently, mommy's new baby fathers is Chase Davenport?" her words turned into a question.

Then she turned to me.

"I thought you are related?" she said.

"Were not. His adopter married my mom" I lied, my throat had a lump in it.

It wasn't all lies, after all, Chase was adopted I just couldn't say anything about creator so I said adopter.

"Little mommy can't raise a baby by herself" Jade said to the class.

"Like you could" Bree said coming to my side.

I hadn't seen her in the class room but I knew she did art with me.

"Guess what, she can look after too babies perfectly fine. Chase is just there to help her when she needs it. Have you ever gotten shot and survived it. She went through all this pain and look how far she has come though" Bree added.

Jade had no words to say.

"What's wrong? Lost your voice?" Bree asked sarcastically.

"N-No" Jade replied.

"So what if I've never gotten shot before. I'm still the leader of this school and making fun of people is what I do, mommy number 2!" she screamed at Bree in her face.

Bree leaned back and waved her hand infront of her face.

"You breath stinks, ever heard of a breath mint?!" Bree asked coming back up and shouting in her face.

"That's it!" Jade yelled.

She jumped onto Bree and fell right ontop of her baby.

"Oww!" Bree winced out in pain.

I hope her baby is okay, this is all my fault. I put my book and binder on the desk and grabbed Jades hair, yanking it.

"Oww!" she cried over the chanting of the class screaming 'FIGHT'.

Jade stood up and smacked me across the face.

I gasped. That. Was. IT!

I grabbed her arms and put them behind her back. I whispered ever so quietly in her right ear from behind.

"Touch me or Bree and watch it. If Bree's baby is hurt in anyway, I will end you!"

"Like you could!" she screamed.

For that, I twisted her left arm and herd a crack as she winced out in pain dropping to the floor.

I walked over to Bree and pulled her up with one of my hands.

"You okay?" I asked.

"No, I feel like vomiting" Bree replied.

"Let's take you to the nurse" I told her.

I grabbed her books and binder as I grabbed mine of the same table while she layed her hand on her stomach.

We walked down the hall just as the final bell went. I bumped into to Chase as he came out of gym in his normal green plaid top, skinny jeans and grey high tops.

"Where are you going?" he asked me as he followed me.

"To the nurse. Jade jumped on top of Bree's stomach and now she feels like vomiting"

"Oh" he replied.

We walked down the hall, turning the corner and we found the nurses room.

"Can I help you Bree?" said the nurse.

The nurse knew Bree ever since she showed up in this room because she had the shivers. Turned out it was just a little cold.

"Jade Collins jumped on me and landed flat on my stomach where my baby is and now I feel like throwing up" Bree said.

"Here, lay down on the bed" she told Bree.

"Do you want your friends to stay in the room?" the nurse added.

Bree nodded.

The nurse walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle with gel in it.

"Bree, I'm going to lift up your top okay?" the nurse said as Bree nodded in response.

She pulled up her top revelling Bree's 5 months big belly.

I can't believe they actually did baby check ups in school.

The nurse squeezed some gel onto Bree as she flinched from the coldness. She grabbed a scanner and placed it on Bree's belly.

After a minute or so, the nurse spoke up.

"I see I see" she said.

"What is it?" Bree asked needing to know.

"When Jade fell on you, it made the baby turn into an uncomfortable position which triggered something inside which automatically triggered your Pharyngeal Reflex making you want to throw up" the nurse explained.

Bree nodded.

"You will feel like throwing up for about the next three hours but drink a lot of water and you should be okay" she told agree as she wiped the remaining gel from Bree's stomach with some tissue.

"Thanks for your help" Bree thanked as she slipped off the bed.

We came out of the room and walked to the entrance of the school, school being done for another day.

"So, you still thinking about the Sing-Off" Chase asked as he held onto Bree's waist as she unsteadily walked.

"I'm not doing it okay!" I said for the last time but secretly, I was thinking of doing it so I could show them fools that I don't care what they think of me!

Bree's Pov

Chase held onto me as I walked unsteadily home. We finally reached home and immediately I collapsed on the couch.

"Thanks Chase" I thanked as I fanned myself with my hands.

Chase walked into the kitchen and poured some water in a glass and left it on the coffee table for me.

"Woah, I didn't notice how big you actually were until now" Davenport said walking into the room with a newspaper.

"Thank you for the comment" I sarcastically said.

"Your welcome" he said not noticing my sarcasm.

He walked to the couch and sat down at the end where my legs were. I sat up and slowly turned my position so my head was on Davenports lap.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I want to go to sleep" I said turning on my side and closing my eyes.

"You have a bed, can't you sleep there?" asked.

"Gee, someone's moody" I said sitting up.

I tried to stand but I fell back down. With the help of Olivia, I managed to stand but a soon as I did, I fell back on the sofa as a pain ran through my side.

"I feel like I'm going to vomit!" I said, making a sick face.

"Nurse Nancy said to drink a lot of water" Olivia said handing me the cup of water.

"I don't want no water" I moaned.

"You have to" Olivia shoved the water in my face.

"No!" I snapped, my right hand on my belly and my left on the side of my back.

She took a step back with a sad look on her face. I was about to say something but she said it for me.

"Mood swings?" she asked as I nodded.

"Bree, your a state, you can't even stand, let alone walk" Davenport said to me.

"You know, sometimes I feel like getting duck tape so I can shut your mouth close and tape you to the wall" I told him.

**A/N: Told you it wasn't so good,sorry for that. Theres nothing much to say apart from review and I LOVE U GUYS!**

**~Live-Laugh-Love-SoWrite**


End file.
